1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shelf that has a series of ribs molded into it. While many shelves have ribs cut or molded into them, this shelf has as series of ribs that are molded to form a diamond shaped pattern underneath a shelf surface.
2. The Prior Art
Shelves having ribs extending in a cross hatched pattern and extending along either a longitudinal axis or a latitudinal axis are known in the art. The longitudinal axis for these shelves extends along the length or longest dimension of the shelf. The latitudinal axis extends perpendicular to this longitudinal axis. These shelf designs are created to reduce the amount of material necessary for the production of the shelf without unduly limiting the strength or toughness of the shelf. However, there is a problem with the design of the prior art. Because these ribs extend along the longitudinal axis and the latitudinal axis they may reduce the strength of these shelves. These results are shown in the chart below:
Sample Test between IVC designed Shelves of the Present Invention vs. Econoco shelves of the prior art.
Therefore, the present invention differs from the prior art in that the design of the present invention results in much less displacement of the shelf from a weight placed on the shelf because of the diamond shaped pattern of reinforcing ribs on an under side face of the shelf
The invention relates to a shelf system comprising a shelf plate having a length defined by a longitudinal axis and a width defined by a latitudinal axis. A series of ribs are molded onto the plate wherein these ribs intersect the longitudinal axis and the latitudinal axis at an angle other than a right angle.
This series of ribs comprises a first set of ribs and a second set of ribs. The first set of ribs intersect the second set of ribs at a series of intersecting points. In this way, the first set of ribs and the second set of ribs form a series of diamond shaped patterns. This shelf system is formed from a convertible mold that comprises at least one set of inserts that permits molding various lengths of the shelves. The various inserts are arranged in the tool to mold various lengths or widths of shelves.
In addition, the first set of ribs are spaced parallel and apart from each other by at least one inch, and the second set of ribs are spaced parallel and apart from each other by at least one inch. These ribs are molded into the shelf plate. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the shelf plate is substantially rectangular in shape and has a front end, a back end, a left end and a right end. In one embodiment of the invention, the front end has a bull nose. In another embodiment of the invention the front end has a flat face. Other nose designs can also be molded by changing a sliding insert in the tool.
These ribs are molded into the shelf plate using an injection mold. In this case, the shelf plate is injection molded together with a series of ribs. The purpose of these ribs are so that the shelf system retains or even increases its tensile strength while using less material. Thus, with this design there is great savings in material costs without a corresponding reduction in strength.
The shelf can be connected to a wall by a slatwall bracket, a gridwall bracket or by a plain shelf bracket or integral slatwall or gridwall brackets can be molded onto the various size shelves thereby eliminating the need for separate brackets.